


How to handel grief

by LuciaNuG



Series: Moving on but still remembering [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Aidens and allison death, F/M, Lysaac, Pre-Relationship, Sad Isaac, Sad Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aiden's and Allison's death, the pack is devasted. But now two months after that day, how will Lydia and Isaac will go on? They will go on with the help of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to handel grief

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first fanfic and well, english is not my mother lenguage so sorry for the mistakes. I've done this because I think the show should have made something with Isaac and Lydia, a relationship maybe, or a friendship.

There sitting on the stairs of Bacon Hills Hight School at night, images came to her as cries of despair.  
Allison's death had been as if a part of Lydia had been torn from her. As if losing her best friend was the end for her also. Definitely, a part of Lydia had died with her that night. Allison's voice had resonated in her head shouting Aiden's name, but Lydia only arrived in time to see him dying in his brother's arms, and she ran towards Stiles arms, because they were always open for her. But she could still hear the last words Aiden said to his twin.  
'Does it hurts you as much as it hurts me?' were those last words that let out in between his lips.  
Every day, when she wake up, it was as if she lose them once again. And even if Scott and Stiles had forbidden her to say it, it was her fault. Allison was there to save her, Aiden wanted to prove that he was good for her. And they were no longer there, but she was.

Isaac smelled Lydia's vanilla shampoo, knew where he was and approached slowly.  
He had been that night there. He heard the heart-breaking cry of Lydia when the sword went through to Allison. He saw the huntress fell to the ground, and died in the arms of his great love. And then he saw how Aiden died in Ethan's arms.  
He was back there, listening as the heart of Lydia broke in pieces, so strong that even Stiles could feel it. Isaac saw the face of the girl resting on Stiles' shoulder. A face full of pain, and her eyes overwhelmed by grief.

And now he knew that night that something was broken in Lydia, and something did click on him. The desire to protect her and get her out of the Black Sea where she swam. He had never planned to fall for Allison, it just happened. It had been two months, but to the sight of Lydia he returned to feel like when he was fourteen years old and was crazy about her. She made him feel secure, perhaps was only the fear of being alone. But he cared about her.

He arrived beside the redhead and sat on the stairs. The same place where they had lost Aiden.

'I didn't thank you' suddenly said the girl with her green eyes fixed on the horizon. Isaac raised an eyebrow to look at her, tried to read her without success.  
'Why?' asked he, and saw the curvature of the mouth of Lydia raised a little.  
'For the funeral, and the days after' she said, turning to look at him. ' For being there when I needed a friend, although you also needed it. For being now. For not to going to France when Chris asked you to go with him ' said the girl with a smile of appreciation, and sad eyes. Isaac smiled a little and pull her toward him. And hugged her, something that he used to be doing much for awhile now.  
'I just couldn't left, my family is here, Lydia. You are my family ' explained the boy while doing circles on the back of the girl with his hand.  
'You tried to kill me' she said with a small laugh, enjoying the caresses of Isaac. He laughed a little also.  
'You rejected me in first grade' he struck back. She laughed another bit.  
And then the silence enveloped them.  
'Still in love with Allison?' said Lydia breaking the silence awhile. Isaac took to reply and she doubted whether she wanted to or not knowing the answer. But Isaac, who did not even had recognized to have been, had him exceeded it? He asked himselft while making circles.  
'I don't know' he said at last. 'I don't even know if I fell in love with her truthfuly. I loved her, but she has always loved Scott, even when she was with me ' he said with a soft voice, and Lydia nodded, implying that she understood it. It was not the response that she has expected, but it was not a bad answer neither.  
They stayed silent again.  
'And you, are you still in love with Aiden?' asked Isaac without stoping making circles on her back.  
'I could not get to fall in love, not that I had the time to do it properly. But I loved him at least'' said Lydia gently, still wrapped in the embrace of Isaac, who smeled like the woods, and like home. 'Maybe I was falling but I didn't want to see it. I ' she said and swallowed. 'After Jackson, I did not want anything serious, but it came' she laughed a bit. 'I'm not in love, but still a part of me is going to miss him always ' she concluded, and Isaac dropped the air that he didn't know he has been taking while she was talking. He knew that feeling.  
'We are going to be ok' said Isaac stoping with the circles to bring her tight against him. 'We are going to be ok' he promised her.


End file.
